I'm Here
by Saori-Hime
Summary: [SasuNaru] One-shot! Sasuke roams Naruto's apartment because he has to take care of some unfinished business before he leaves. What's so odd about this goodbye?
1. Goodbye?

Warnings:

SasuNaru, AU, One-Shot

Disclaimer:

Story: _Saori's_

Naruto: _Kishimoto's_

**I'm Here**  
By Saori-Hime

He was becoming too fond of him. He needed to walk away now, he had other business to attend to, but every time he decided it was all right to leave…

There was a noise in the hall; the door cracked and was closed.

Minutes later, he could hear the unwrapping of another instant ramen cup and the clicking on the microwave. Sasuke got up from his spot on the window's frame and walked out of the blonde's bedroom with his hands inside his pockets. He knew he should not continue fueling this obsession—but he wanted to see him.

He was in the living room now and the clock ticked midnight suddenly. Naruto looked up from his noodles, attracted by the noise of the clock, and baby blue eyes stared at him bluntly. Sasuke held his breath for a second, surprised by the bright gaze, but Naruto looked back down and resumed eating in a hurry. Sasuke turned his head back and his dark eyes spotted the ticking clock behind him in dismay. His hair bangs rested by his face sadly, enveloping his pale visage conformingly, and he turned back to watch his former teammate gobble up his pre-made dinner like there was no tomorrow.

Sasuke smiled faintly. Naruto had not changed one bit. He walked closer to the energetic boy and sat down on the opposite side of the table, black eyes warm with feeling.

Naruto shivered and got up from his spot, walking towards the kitchen's window and closing it. He was about to unwrap another cup of ramen, but his fingers paused in mid motion. His blue eyes lost the happy for a moment and he set the cup down on the counter. He stared at it aimlessly, and Sasuke watched closely from his spot. Was he finally going to…?

The blonde shook his head angrily then, a big glare replacing his usual idiotic expression and he quickly exited the kitchen to go to his room.

He was stubborn beyond belief.

Sasuke got up as well; after all, he was here for one reason, and when he completed that, he would leave. His silent footsteps carried him towards the same room he had been previously occupying, and the door opened gently as if the cool breeze pushing the tree branches outside was urging it. Sasuke saw Naruto sprawled on the bed, face up, still dressed, and looking up at the ceiling lost in thought.

The blonde sat up, eyes running towards his direction, and then skipping to the window, which was letting the wind play with the curtains mischievously. Naruto sighed, and did not move again, hands motionless in between his legs, and feet dangling off the bed tiredly.

Sasuke stood by the doorframe with his hands inside his pockets. He was unsure whether he should go further in or not, for he always seemed to discomfort the idiot when he got too close. Eyelids lowered in melancholy… all he wanted right now was to get close to him. Get to touch him one more time. Feel his soft lips against his… his blue gaze on him. Sasuke's bangs covered his face and Naruto finally got up. He unzipped his Jounin best slowly and let it drop from his hands onto the floor with a thud.

Sasuke watched Naruto's garments drop one by one by his feet—from the black shirt to the always-colorful pants—and onyx eyes traveled the tanned legs towards the baggy boxers and up to his navel, up to his chest, which was decorated with the radiating-blue pendant, and up his neck, his chin, and rosy lips. Sasuke never noticed the faint blush that spread across his face while he watched his partner strip in front of him without shame. He gulped inaudibly when he saw Naruto look up towards him again, and he stepped inside the room without further thought. Then the blonde stepped towards the door.

The sudden movement startled Sasuke—and he wondered for a precarious minute if Naruto was going to leave.

The new Jounin passed by Sasuke's lithe form without recognition, and Sasuke's eyes widened in terrifying anticipation—then the click of the door closing was heard and Naruto's tanned body remained beside him in a stretch of frozen time. This was enough—he told himself—having Naruto beside him, like this, was enough. He was so close, Sasuke could almost smell his peaches n' cream shampoo—but time withered away the moment, and the blonde left his side too soon, wrapping his arms around himself in a form of reconciliation.

Sasuke breathed in, then proceeded to observe how the blonde plopped down on the bed, and a careless smile tainted his lips. He was still so childish…

He walked towards the bed, knowing it was wrong, it was uncalled for—it was this sinful attraction. He had already done enough damage, but he was too infatuated to satisfy himself with only watching him. He wanted more. More.

Naruto snuggled his face against the pillow, eyes opened a little to observe the way the curtains flip-flopped in constant carelessness. He closed his eyes and smiled, a faint pink coloring his cheeks as he remembered something placid, something beautiful perhaps, something he had enjoyed once. He laughed absentmindedly, turning his face to chuckle on the pillow, trying to muffle the bittersweet cries escaping his tormented memories.

He shuddered again and turned over to face the ceiling, a heavy sigh escaping his lips. Fatigue was finally showing up on his eyelids, and he allowed them to close—only to open his eyes again. He was about to reach down for the covers, but it was hot—being freaking July and all—might as well sleep like this. Once again his eyes began to close, open slightly, and descend in a rhythmic trance, until his breathing evened out, and he had lost track of time.

Sasuke watched him from beside the bed, enthralled by the steady up and down of his tout chest. He knew better. He should turn away now…but he knew better, he wanted Naruto to fall asleep so he could get close and savor his exotic smell for hours without him noticing—Naruto was a deep sleeper—He hadn't changed at all. He was a little taller now, and his hair was a little longer. Muscles conformed to his body in seductive curves and broad shoulders replaced his once skinny frame, but… he was still as fragile as he remembered.

And he stood here… admiring him cautiously without his permission, guilty of crime, exposing his secret routine to him every night for the past months when the darkness allowed him to play on.

Sasuke sat on the bed cautiously, and then began his stealthy assault. He would lay down and encase Naruto's body with his… allowing his face to color because of the perfect way Naruto's body conformed against his, and he would close his eyes and wrap one hand around the shivering body and hope that this moment would last longer than the day before.

But… it was not enough.

Sasuke crouched forward, lean legs making no noise over the bed as he positioned himself closer to Naruto. He crawled slowly on top of him, arms and legs positioned to the sides of his tanned body. Black hair cascaded down his ghost-like paleness. He paused, allowing Naruto's sweet breath to brush over lips seductively, a running desire compelling him to lower his head—Naruto's lips parted slowly, rosy pink glistening in the dim light, innocent saliva moisturizing—tasty…

Because he still remembered the sound he made, the small gasps he took, his fragile trembling. His warmth…the way his legs hooked against his hips and the sweet taste of his mouth. Every tear he tried to hide while he settled impatiently inside him, and every gash he tried not to make with his savage nails over his skin. The soft sapphire, which whispered promises and wishes, happiness and freedom, and his gentle afterwards with cotton kisses and childish smiles, the way he had imprinted himself inside his skin.

He still remembered… the quiet way he whispered I love you, and the sadness he caused him when he didn't say it back.

Sasuke turned his face away, crushing his emotions in one blow, and a remarkable guilt settled inside his chest.

It was too late to do it now…

It was too difficult to do it now…

It was… too painful to say it now.

The ironic truth was that Naruto was okay and that he really was not here because of him. He was stuck, and he wanted to stay stuck. Like this. And exploit this opportunity. Enjoy this insanity he still could not comprehend. His jaw tightened. He wanted to be selfish. He wanted to say longer. He was not satisfied! He did not want to leave!

_"Sasuke! You bastard!" _

_"Hey, Sasuke, lets go eat ramen."_

_"Shut up, Sasuke."_

_"Sasuke, wait up!"_

_"…Sasuke, I love you."_

Sasuke trembled on his spot, unable to continue further with his self-centered depravity. No. He could not do it anymore. It was over. He had to let it go. He had to let _him_ go. He was—he was scared.

"Sasuke..."

His eyes snapped open, phantom tears slipping down his face, "Sasuke…" Naruto whispered on his sleep, "I miss you…" His heart started beating again, "I'm so alone…" Naruto's eyes began to water with melancholy, "…why—did you leave…" Sasuke's throat closed down and his fingers reached out to his lover's face, one gesture, one promise, was this it?

Sasuke leaned down and caressed his lips against Naruto's, feeling once again his warmth breath tickling his skin. Black bangs conformed with his tanned features as Sasuke tried to taste for the last time what had made him so happy once. Naruto's breath turned icy and Sasuke tilted his head up, his body never touching Naruto's—in feather-like proximity. Sasuke turned his head and whispered huskily in his ear, his own senses screaming for conclusion—was this the final goodbye?—No more pacing around his house quietly, no more scaring him speechless, no more making him wait for the words he had always been so scared of saying—

"I love you."

Naruto's hand reached out then and crossed his body like air, and Sasuke could see that he was crying. He slipped out of the bed; his illusion-like image looking back one more time at the boy who had changed his life without ever realizing it.

Sasuke smirked.

It was time to go now.

His smirk faded into an appeased smile and he began to walk off towards the door, his image vanishing before he reached the doorknob.

•

Owari

Comments:

This is supposed to be a one-shot, but I think I could make it last _one_ more chapter if you guys wish me to proceed further, and I don't think it will be Angsty (heh.) BTW, believe it or not O.o this came to me one random night, and I woke up in the morning feeling so depressed that I had to write it down. Now that I read it again, it seems kinda corny? lol… I didn't mean to make Sasuke sound so sentimental, since I prefer his evil, bastard side… XD

Anyway… that's enough from me, and in case you are wondering, I have been working on Exile, just not at the same pace as before cough Have you ever heard of such a thing as procrastinating procrastination? I think that's what's happening to me -.-; But! I will be releasing Ch. 5 soon… O.o some weird things have been pressuring me to hurry up!

So if you liked please review, if you did not like… please review, if you do not review, please review and tell me why! lol okay…don't review if you don't wanna… XP

-Saori


	2. Epilogue

Warnings: Sort of WAFFY and some minor Hyuugacest (if you read it that way.) Don't read this chapter if you liked **_I'm Here_**'s last ending.

**I'm Here - Epilogue**

By Saori-Hime

They were walking towards the gates of Konoha, when Naruto suddenly sprung up in front of the group and stopped just a few meters away from them with a loud stomp of feet. Sakura, Shikamaru, and Neji looked at the usually composed blonde in wonder, confusion, and surprise.

"Hey, you are so full of energy today Naruto…" Sakura commented, which voiced all of her teammates thoughts. Naruto turned around to face them slowly, and he put both of his hands behind his head.

They stared at him.

He gave them a big grin, "Today, I'm going to be the leader! Follow me guys!" He shouted and without waiting for a response he took off into the forest. Shikamaru was speechless, Sakura couldn't believe her eyes, and Neji actually blinked. They glanced at each other, wondering if all of them had seen the same thing or it was just another one of those Shinobi mornings where you confused yourself with your own Genjutsu.

Neji finally shrugged and was soon after Naruto in order to remind him that the mission was on the opposite way he was going.

"Hey Sakura," Shikamaru spoke up, walking up to the pink-haired girl who still looked like she had just seen a ghost walk by. Run away was more like it. "How long has it been?" He asked, and Sakura was silent for a moment, her green eyes were lost in thought and remembering with a sad solitude the past she had yet to put behind her.

A gloomy smile was born on her lips, "Yesterday… was the fifth year."

"Ah…" Shikamaru looked back at the path before them where the strangely hyper Naruto had suddenly manifested himself in front of them. He would have smiled in recognition, but he only managed to look happy, because for Shikamaru it was too troublesome to actually smile, so looking happy was good enough.

"I haven't heard him speak in a very long time… I thought he had forgotten he could do it by now." Shikamaru commented into the open just because it was the absolute truth, a truth that walked, and breathed, and smiled, and cried when no one was watching, because it was all made-up of dirty lies and gross denials that no one could make go away. "It seemed like a joke to everyone, to see the loudest ninja in Konoha go mute."

Sakura's gaze fell to the floor, and her head lost the strength that held it up. Shikamaru panicked—he had forgotten he was speaking to a girl—and all guys knew that they couldn't really speak to girls without upsetting them or making them mad, or even worst, bringing them to tears. Shikamaru was very afraid of having just done the last one, "Ah—well...what I meant—"

Sakura shook her head, "It's okay… I'm just glad he decided to speak up again." She looked up and smiled gently, "I also missed his voice…" Her gaze turned up towards the sky above them, and the soft blues and violets that mixed together in the morning sky stared down at her in acknowledgement. Her smile turned brighter, and she chuckled to herself as whispered thoughts and memories passed by her fleeting heart and melted away years of worry and sorrow.

Today, she could look up at the sky and smile.

"Captain, how about we postpone this mission, I'm sure Hokage-sama will be delighted to hear this." Shikamaru blinked… and then nodded. He put a hand behind his head and added, "Captain…where do you get those nicknames from, seriously…geez…"

Sakura stuck her tongue out at him, "Ino calls you Shika-chan and you get angry because I call you captain." Shikamaru's cheeks colored a warm red and Sakura laughed, if only she had a camera with her, she thought, before her giggles were eaten away by the wind as she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

•

Hinata vaulted from her chair, "A-ano… oops…" She apologized to the room, even though there wasn't anyone around. She straightened the chair and tucked it in carefully under the table like the others before running out to catch up with Neji, who was already heading towards the door, "Y-you said Naruto-kun spoke up?" The blue-haired girl blushed, "Neji-neesan, are you sure?" Neji turned back to watch Hinata's hopeful and cheerful expression, and he stood by the doorway with his unreadable expression on.

"Yes." He replied.

Hinata clasped her hands together in delight, "I'm so happy! I was so worried…all this time…" Neji nodded and then turned back towards the exit "I just thought you'd like to know."

Hinata watched Neji begin to put his shoes on and her excitement fell back into dismay, "Neji-neesan… a-ano… would you like to stay for… dinner?"

"Branch House members can't dine with the Main House family," Neji stood up, "Bye, Hinata-sama." He opened the sliding door and walked out into the garden of the Hyuuga Main house, which had a small, well-kept walkway that led him towards the exit gates.

He almost arrived there when his senses were surprised by the light footsteps approaching him. He turned to see a rushing Hinata catching up to him, "T-then…" The shy girl began, "May I…" She blushed, "…join you?" Neji stared at her blankly, and Hinata put both of her hands in front of her body in defense, "I-I mean—but if you had plans—I didn't—s-sorry…"

Hinata watched in frequent embarrassment how Neji offered his arm out to her, and her features flustered visibly before she closed her eyes and dared herself to hook her arm with his in the traditional way man and woman used to walk together when going out into the street.

Her eyes were fixed to the floor and she could only see her moving feet and the floor beneath them.

Neji kept his gaze on her as they walked and felt a tugging smile on his lips.

•

Naruto gulfed down on his ramen and whenever he was done, he would set his plate down with a loud _thud_ and scream, "Ojichan! Serve me one more!"

Everyone that walked by had to stop to look at the famous blonde Jounin who had the fame of being the stealthiest ninja in the Fire country, and they would wonder when they saw him doing this if it was an imposter trying to pass off as Naruto-kun. It was impossible for someone as loud and obnoxious as the person eating ramen in that little stand to be called the stealthiest ninja in Konoha! The rumors went that he hadn't spoken a word since he was born!

But of course, rumors were rumors, and Naruto himself was full of them.

And if someone knew this more than anyone else, it was Kakashi.

"I see you are already causing a commotion." Said the silver-haired man as he took a sit next to the noisy blonde. Naruto coughed up some noodles before forcing himself to gulp them down, and quickly turned to face his teacher. He blamed Kakashi for the surprise, but instead of the quick glare he deserved, Naruto gave him a happy grin, "Kakashi-sensei," Naruto greeted him, rolling the name off his tongue in easy pleasure. His grin grew larger, and he looked around him, inspecting the area from left to right, and from right to left, before he turning back to Kakashi and whispering, "You know, Kakashi-sensei… I've wanted to tell you this for a long while. Ano sa, ano sa… those Icha Icha Paradise books you are always reading," Naruto made a face, "They are so corny..."

There were a lot of first words Kakashi could have expected from his student, many of which he suspected would revolve around the incident that left him "speechless" for over five years, but… he certainly didn't expect that.

His eye curved and he played on, "Wait until you get to volume eight."

Naruto stared at his teacher for a second, before he started laughing, and when he finished, he turned back to continue eating his abandoned ramen. Kakashi watched him eat quietly with his face covered with a dark blue cloth like always.

Minutes stretched between gulps and slurps of ramen, and when Naruto didn't speak up again, Kakashi decided he should give him a push, but before the older man could voice his question, Naruto held out his finger and answered him, "It's a s-e-c-r-e-t." He mumbled with a mouth full of ramen and with some noodle-ends sticking out of his mouth.

Kakashi blinked and his lips turned into an understanding smile behind his mask. His hand reached out to ruffle Naruto's wild blonde hair, and he nodded, "Just make sure you talk to Iruka, he is angry at me for kidding about your… newly found outspoken traits." Naruto nodded at Kakashi with a closed-eye grin, and Kakashi got up, "Whenever your ready…" He suggested, concluding that it was time to take his leave.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei…" The older Jounin paused and turned back to look at his former student, "Do you believe in ghosts?"

Kakashi stared at the blonde blankly; an expressionless face reacted to the meanings of his words and it pieced things together from experience. After watching and assuming things from Kakashi's face, which even when hidden it still gave away things only another person with the same troubled childhood could read, Naruto started.

"Sasuke… used to wake up earlier than me," He said, now turned around on his sit so he was facing Kakashi instead of the inside of the ramen shop. "…So I'd always turn to see his pillow sunk instead of his face." Kakashi didn't say anything, "A...and…yesterday,"

"I dreamed with him." Naruto smiled with both of his eyes closed and his chin pointed down towards the ground, "Then, when I woke up this morning…" His chin tilted upwards and blue eyes opened slowly to stare at his teacher in the serious manner he had learned after hard years of only speaking through gestures and loaded glances. "…His pillow was sunk…"

They stayed silent for a moment of contemplation, one side remembering, the other imagining, before Kakashi turned around and finished getting out of the small stand. "You must have slept on both pillows, Naruto." He said logically, but the growing smile on his lips betrayed his words.

Naruto stood up, "Wha! No! I know it sounds stupid, but—" He stopped short, and just watched his teacher wave at him as he walked away. Naruto stuck his tongue out at him, still a little flustered, but understanding that Kakashi was only pressing his buttons, "Jerk!" He yelled without malice and sat back down on his sit.

Naruto was quiet, facing the now empty entryway to the ramen stand, and trying to settle his emotions, when—

"Naruto 3" Sakura sang cheerfully as she entered the small stand. Naruto looked up to see not only his pink-haired teammate come in, but also of his other childhood friends. He stared at them with wide-eyes, and Ino nudged Shikamaru on the side they were standing, "I thought you said he spoke…" She whispered, even though everyone else could obviously hear her, and Shikamaru sweatdropped. He decided not to comment since explaining the situation to Ino once had been troublesome enough.

Hinata blushed and fidgeted from the other corner of the room, and Neji stood with his hands inside his pockets quietly. He had been the one to drag Naruto back inside the village, so he knew the idiot could speak. He smirked and waited for Naruto to prove everyone else the truth.

Naruto smiled. "Hey guys…"

"OOOOOOH!" Rock Lee yelled out in victory as he stroke a pose, one hand landing on Naruto's shoulder passionately, "Naruto-kun, glad to have you back!" Everyone decided to join in the attack at the same time after Lee's outburst, and Naruto was squished back into the counter.

"Ah—oh—hey!—"

•

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered to the sky from his position on the window inside his room, "Everyone was happy today, some even brought me gifts." Naruto smiled as he remembered the meek Hinata trying to explain what was inside the box even though he had already opened it and was even wearing it. It had been a sweater…an orange one. He grinned. "…And that old lady Tsunade almost sent me to the hospital with one of her hugs." He stuck his tongue out childishly, "Oh and Sasuke…" Naruto called, "Iruka-sensei almost had a heart-attack when I jumped in front of him and said hi." Naruto laughed.

He walked back towards his bed and plopped down tiredly. He had already taken off his Shinobi gear, and was clad in only his boxers. He turned over on his bed, so he was facing one of the pillows, "But… I still wish you had been there."

Naruto closed his eyes, "I'm not alone—everyone… is with me." Naruto mumbled as he began to fall asleep. The cold wind blew tersely over his face, and Naruto shivered a little. He snuggled closer to the bed as he felt his senses tickling him, "…maybe, maybe… you are here," He whispered with half-closed eyes, and before he fell asleep, he saw a warm darkness approaching him and it made him want to smile. "Right…Sasuke…?"

He heard faintly, hidden in between the rustle of leaves outside, a sure reply, and one that touched him gently and gave him confidence for the future, even if it didn't include his one and only special person in it…

"I'm here…"

•

_Owari_

Comments: I actually outlined **_I'm here_ **to have this ending, but I realized while writing this part that it didn't have much SasuNaru in it, so I cut it off. I'll still put it up cause some people wanted a conclusion to the story (but I don't think this is what you guys wanted, since it only explains the title XP)

And if we are being serious editors, we can note that many of the small scenes included in the epilogue don't have any constructive purpose to the story, but I couldn't help myself from inserting them! Haha…-.-; sorry if some of them disturbed you.

People were asking what happened to Sassie in the reviews, so if you were left wondering he is dead. Why? No clue. lol… it just doesn't have a reason. Call up my confusing Inspiration and ask her yourself :P (1-800-Confusing-Inspiration) Is he a ghost? Did he really leave Naruto's apartment? I'll leave that up to you :P

Another one-shot, another killed character…lol I should stop writing one-shots.

-Saori


End file.
